brawlbustersfandomcom-20200223-history
Bones and Skull
Bones is a fast and agile zombie type found in Zombie Survival games with difficulty set to easy or normal. In Boss Battle games and Zombie Survival games with difficulty set to hard Skulls are found instead. The only important difference between these two zombie types is that a Skull will continue with a second attack after hitting a player with a slide move where as a Bones will not. In addition to their high running speed, Bones and Skull zombies are known for their mediocre health, quick sliding/rolling charges and magically long reach with punches despite their short limbs. Like Lugnuts, each of these zombies is worth four points ("slays") when killed. Bones zombies and Skulls look the same apart from their clothes: they are small, skinny zombies that have a terrible posture and glowing orange eyes and lack skin on their heads. Bones zombies have very simple and light clothing, while Skulls have a more stylish outfit that includes a droplet-shaped headgear, a prisoner's striped sleeveless overall, two chains crossing the torso on both sides, knee-high black boots and gloves with huge striped cuffs. Basic Behavior A Bones or Skull will run fast towards the targeted player until in range for attacks. If the zombie is close enough for punching the player, he will do a two-hit punch combo. The first punch has long reach, is extremely quick and very hard to dodge, and it stuns on hit. The second punch is a uppercut (performed while sideways), which has high damage, even longer reach (also upwards) and it throws hit players into the air. This punch is also difficult to dodge, and without using items, it can only be cancelled by a very precisely timed attack between the two punches. However, these zombies are best known for their slide attack, which can be initiated from much greater distances. The slide attack starts with locking the direction of the slide and a short moment of charging in place. After that, the zombie will slide in a straight line until he gets hit with a stunning attack, he hits a player or the maximum duration of a slide is reached. If a player gets hit, he/she will get thrown into the air with a small force. In this case, a Skull will then continue with an uppercut, which is even harder to dodge than normally, since the player is now usually airborne right in front of the Skull. If the slide misses, the zombie will vulnerably stomp in place briefly. Tactics against Bones and Skull Keep your eyes on these zombies. Observe when they charge up and prepare to evade to the right or left. Start a tight attack combo when they are standing in place after an attack. You can also start to attack these zombies almost at any moment with a special attack (especially rocker's Electric Carpet is efficient). Try to keep all the zombies near you piled and in perfect control; If you get even briefly stunned by any attack, all the Skulls or Bones zombies will probably get out of control and, unless you evade to safety in time, perform a very devastating group combo where you float in the air helplessly. Attacking all the Skulls or Bones zombies at the same time keeps them synchronized in behavior, and will help you make them slide into a pile. Avoid jumping, because Bones and Skull zombies can run much faster than you can move in air and they will be waiting for you on the ground when you land. Also, unless you really know what you are doing, avoid trying to interrupt the slides and uppercuts with a primary attack, since that rarely works well. Damage Data for Bones All data was collected with costumes with no upgraded defense values with a firefighter class. *Zombie Survival: Easy: (Raging Zombies - Charge Attack) 12,18,12,12,18,18,18,12,12,12,12,12,18 Damage 12-18 *Zombie Survival: Easy: (Raging Zombies -''' Regular Attack) 7,5,5,5,7,10,5,10,10,15,15,10,7 '''Damage 5-15 *Zombie Survival: Easy: (Regular Attack) TBA Damage TBA Category:NPC Zombies